


She Sings

by Tachiana_Hon_no_Mushi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Really short., Song fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachiana_Hon_no_Mushi/pseuds/Tachiana_Hon_no_Mushi
Summary: Fluff, fluff... What's that over there? More fluff.





	

As warm sunlight filtered through the trees as Inuyasha's ears flicked forward than back, he was listening to the sweet strains of a song that drifted upwards to the branch he was currently lounging on.

He smiled as her voice hit a slightly higher note,

“Forward we march,  
onward we go,

forward we march,  
onward we go,

never stop walking,  
for we've never stopped talking.”

He settled his back more comfortably against the rough bark of the tree as he let the nonsense lyrics lull him to sleep.


End file.
